Comida y elfos
by VerO nikida
Summary: Es un One-shot sobre la forma peculiar que tienen Ron y Hermione de hacer siempre las cosas, de cómo me imagino que pudo ser su reencuentro el día después de aquel famoso beso en plena guerra. Si les gusta lo convertiré en una serie de viñetas  P
1. Chapter 1

** ¡Hola a todos!**

**La historia es bastante sencillita pero a mí me ha gustado. He intentado que Harry, Ron y Hermione fueran tan ellos como me fuera posible, ya me comentarán si me he acercado. Me gustaría hacer muchas viñetas de esta pareja así que dejo este One-shot a modo de prueba, no quiero lanzarme a ello si no gustan mis ideas =)**

**Muchas gracias de antemano y, aunque sé que es bastante evidente, no soy J.K y tantos los personajes como el escenario son enteritos de ella, yo solo los uso para intentar alargar Harry Potter tanto como me sea posible jeje. Y sin más... la historia.**

Comida y elfos.

Se encogió un poco sobre sí. Tras las noches de guardia, los meses huyendo, la marcha de Ron, tras ver la muerte reflejada en los ojos de Bellatrix o el cuerpo inerte de Harry en los brazos del Hagrid, pensó que había gastado ya su cupo de miedo de por vida y, sin embargo, el silencio atronador que reinaba en la Madriguera conseguía ponerle los pelos de punta. La casa de los Weasley jamás había estado tan en calma, pensaba entristecida. Habían llegado el día anterior, en pequeños grupos. Ella junto con Harry, Percy y el señor Weasley habían sido los últimos. Cuando llegó a su habitación Ginny estaba acurrucada contra la pared y por temor a despertarla se había acostado en silencio.

Todavía seguía dormida cuando Hermione se levantó, todos lo estaban, por lo que no pudo evitar franquear la despensa de la Madriguera a la hora del almuerzo. Era extraño pasearse por aquella casa ajena totalmente desierta y no quería volver a la habitación por miedo a incomodar a Ginny, quien probablemente necesitase su propio espacio durante un tiempo. Así que, había acabado sentada en el sofá intentado leer un libro, probablemente de Percy aunque no podía estar segura porque no había conseguido pasar de la primera página, sin saber si realmente quería encontrase con alguno de los Weasley.

Sacó aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza con un aspaviento e intentó retomar la lectura. Sin embargo, el sonido de un par de pisadas la hizo perder otra vez el hilo. Dejó el libro a un lado y se puso en pie sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Reconocería el sonido de aquellas voces aún debajo del agua, mucho más cuando hablaban en susurros, al fin y al cabo se habían pasado la mitad de su amistad conversando de aquella manera.

- Her… Hermione hola. ¿Qué haces aquí sola? – Harry la miraba por encima de la montura de sus gafas mientras Ron terminaba de bajar las escaleras.

El último de los hermanos Weasley tenías los ojos enrojecidos y parecía más cansado de lo que lo había estado en toda su vida.

- Estaba leyendo.

- No sé por qué no me sorprende. ¿Te lo puede creer, Harry? Derrotamos al mago tenebroso más grande de todos los tiempos y Hermione lee como si no hubiese pasado nada– bromeó Ron mirando a su amigo.

Hermione se mordió la lengua para no escupirle que en realidad no había avanzado una sola página y que solo lo hacía para no sentirse incómoda en aquella casa tan vacía.

- Íbamos a la cocina a comer algo, ¿vienes? – comentó Harry al entender lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza. Él habría estado igual si al despertarse no hubiese encontrado a Ron mirando el techo de su cuarto desde hacía horas.

- Coge lo que quieras Harry. Creo que hay un trozo de tarta por alguna parte. Yo no tengo ganas de comer nada, esperaré a la cena – Ron y Hermione estaba sentados uno al lado del otro en la mesa de la cocina mientras Harry revisaba la despensa –. También va por ti, Hermione.

- Yo ya he comido – bajó la mirada, avergonzada, como si se hubiese saltado las normas no escritas de los huéspedes.

Ron le besó la mejilla.

- ¿Desde cuándo tienes tanta hambre? – Le sonrió a pocos centímetros de su cara.

- ¿Desde cuándo Ronal Weasley le dice que no a una comida? – le devolvió la sonrisa, que aumento aún más cuando él regañó la cara al escuchar su nombre completo.

- Ron, ¿crees que tu madre se enfadará si no vuelve a ver este pollo? – preguntó Harry desde algún lugar de la despensa.

El pelirrojo atrajo la silla de Hermione hacia sí.

- Harry por mucho que hagas no creo que consigas enfadar nunca a mi madre, aunque te comas la Madriguera entera – La risa del moreno se escuchó amortiguada por la distancia –. Me besaste – le dijo sin poder contener una sonrisa. Hermione giró la cabeza para que no pudiera ver como su cara se enrojecía – A mí, a Ron. No a Harry, ni a Vicky, bueno en realidad a Vicky sí que le besaste…

- No empieces, Ronald – tiró de la silla para volver a alejarse de él pero el pelirrojo tenía una de sus manos agarrando el respaldo y la otra encima de la mesa.

- Perdona, sólo quería asegurarme.

Hermione abrió los ojos tanto como pudo, indignada.

- ¿Qué te piensas que yo en plena guerra me voy besuqueando por ahí con todo el mundo?

- No, sólo si defienden los derechos de los elfos – bromeó.

- Creo que voy a dejar el pollo, tiene un olor un poco raro – oyeron decir a Harry.

- Tío ¿eres capaz de matar al Señor Tenebroso y no te comes un pollo justo de fecha? - le contestó Ron burlón mientras acercaba su cara a la de Hermione –. Entonces, si me uno al P.E.D.D.O tendré derecho a unos cuantos besos al mes, ¿no? – susurró ya con sus labios pegados.

- Por Merlín, otra vez no – el último miembro del trío había aparecido con un bocadillo en la mano.

- Harry, no maldigas – se giró Hermione.

- Tío, creo que vas a tener que acostumbrarte, ahora soy del P.E.D.D.O.

- ¿No era Krum miembro también? – se reía Harry ante la mirada asesina de su amigo.

- Víctor nunca llegó a formar parte – Hermione se acercó para que solo Ron pudiera oírlo – me encantaría… que fueras miembro del P.E.D.D.O, claro.

- Yo también estoy a favor del derecho de los elfos – dijo Harry sentándose con ellos.

- ¿Tú no te ibas a comer el pollo? – se rió Ron enderezándose en su silla.

**Me encantaría que me dejaras un review si te apetece (seguro que me ayudará a mejorar) y sino muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta el final, espero que te haya gustado =D. Saludos a todos. **

** VerO nikida**


	2. Pociones

**¡Buenas! Lo primero muchas gracias a todos los que han dedicado un poco de tiempo a dejar sus reviews, me ha hecho mucha ilusión. Además, he tomado nota y los tengo presentes a la hora de continuar. Y también muchas gracias a todos los que simplemente lo han leído.  
>Sé que entre la primera viñeta y esta ha pasado mucho tiempo, lo siento. Diría que no va a volver a pasar pero probablemente no sea cierto. Sólo escribo cuando se me ocurre alguna idea que creo que vale la pena. No me obligo a ello porque si lo hiciera perdería la gracia y tampoco quiero publicar cosas por publicar. (Lo sé, excusas jaja).<br>Casi se me olvida, he intercalado en cursiva un poco de cómo están ahora el resto de los personajes. No sé si habría sido así pero he intentado que se parezca al carácter de los personajes. =)  
>Bueno, espero que todos hayan pasado un veranoinvierno estupendo y que hayan empezado con ganas este nuevo mes. ¡Saludos!**

**VerO nikida**

**P.D. Los personajes y escenarios perteneces a J.K. Rowling (como todos ya saben) yo solo me valgo de ellos para alargar un poco más Harry Potter.**

- ¿Qué pasa Hermione?

Harry subía las escaleras en segundo lugar, justo detrás de ella. Hacía solo una semana que habían llegado a la Madriguera y poco a poco parecía que la vida se iba adaptando a la nueva situación.

_Percy se pasaba casi todo el día en el ministerio, aunque solía llegar para la cena._

- Estábamos jugando – dijo Ron, quien cerraba la comitiva.

_Bill y Fleur estaban colaborando en la reconstrucción de __Gringotts_ _y aunque se pasaban el resto del tiempo en la madriguera tenían previsto volver pronto a su casa. Al igual que Charlie, quien preparaba las maletas para regresar a Rumania. Todavía nadie sabía la fecha de su partida, ni siquiera él, pero quería que poco a poco todos se fueran haciendo a la idea. La señora Weasley no quería ni oír hablar del tema. Durante el día parecía incansable: el hogar estaba siempre encendido, las escobas danzaban solas a tutiplén durante todo el día, había acabado ella sola con todos los gnomos del jardín e, incluso, había arreglado algunas tejas sueltas del tejado. Por las noches se paseaba por la casa y abría una a una las puertas de los dormitorios para comprobar que todos estuvieran allí. Harry se había despertado más de una vez en plena madrugada. Tanto ella como su marido habían optado por la misma opción, mantenerse ocupado para no pensar, en algún momento el dolor tendría que desaparecer. Sin embargo, los días pasaban y la señora Weasley solo había conseguido que se le formaran unas enormes ojeras y un terrible dolor de espalda. Por su parte el señor Weasley había aumentado su colección de objetos muggles y ahora tenía una enorme quemadura en la mano al aprender a usar un mechero. Había convertido el cuarto donde guardaban las escobas en una especie de laboratorio de pruebas. _

Hermione subió apresurada los dos últimos escalones y les esperó en el rellano. El único sonido que rompía el silencio de la madriguera era el bajo borbotear del caldero de la señora Weasley en la cocina.

- Puedes seguir la partida después, tengo que enseñaros algo – comentó en voz baja cuando ambos la alcanzaron al final de las escaleras –. Esperadme arriba – hizo un gesto con la cabeza mientras giraba el picaporte del dormitorio de Ginny.

_La hija menor de los Weasley se desahogaba con el quidditch. Desaparecía durante todo el día con la escoba o bateaba quaffles en el jardín._

Harry y Ron se quedaron parados durante unos segundos, dubitativos, observando la puerta cerrada tras la que había desaparecido su amiga.

- ¿Tú la entiendes? – Harry se encogió de hombros a modo de respuesta – Espero que no tarde mucho, no he recogido las piezas de ajedrez.

- Creo que deberíamos dejar la partida por hoy – el moreno había retomado la subida para dirigirse al cuarto de Ron.

_A George solo lo veían a la hora del almuerzo, el resto de las comidas volvía intactas en la bandeja que le llevaba su madre al dormitorio. Pero Ron entraba de vez en cuando para hablar con él con la excusa de que se le había ocurrido una nueva idea para Sortilegios Weasley. Por él sabían que dormía en la cama de Fred y había guardado en el armario todos los espejos._

- ¿Por qué? – le preguntó este mientras le seguía – No será porque ibas perdiendo. Harry, amigo mío, eso no va a cambiar por mucho que dejemos la partida para otro día.

Harry se paró para darle un codazo. Ambos rompieron en carcajadas.

_Ron parecía estar recuperando el apetito y el sentido del humor. Aunque tardaba mucho en dormirse por las noches y se despertaba antes de que amaneciera. Se centraba en sus amigos, e intentar no pensar demasiado y hacerse a la idea de que su hermano ya no estaba. Se lo repetía varias veces en el baño por la mañana cuando se levantaba, era el único momento en el que se permitía llorar._

Hermione abrió la puerta con su bolso de cuentas en la mano. Cerró silenciosamente tras de sí y se quedó de pie sin saber exactamente muy bien qué hacer. Harry y Ron la miraban cada uno desde sus respectivas camas.

- El huracán Molly todavía no ha pasado por aquí – bromeó Ron haciendo alusión al desorden –, pero tampoco es como para poner esa cara.

- No tengo ninguna cara, Ronald – añadió ella sentándose en la cama de Harry –. Simplemente estaba pensado.

_Hermione no podía dormir sin una poción para no soñar y solía pasear inquieta por la casa como animal enjaulado. Quería ir en busca de sus padres pero no sabía cuándo era el momento adecuado. Todavía no era capaz de creerse que las cosas hubieran acabado y no quería estar al otro lado del mundo si sus amigos la necesitaban. _

Ron bufó y se volvió a recostar. Se había enderezado para dejarle sitio a su lado.

- ¿Qué era eso que tenías que enseñarnos? - preguntó Harry interrumpiendo a Ron antes de que hablara. Los conocía lo suficiente como para olerse una discusión.

_Harry por su parte intentaba asimilar todo. Intentaba descubrir quién era. Ahora que todo había acabado estaba conociéndose a sí mismo. Desde los once años había vivo con el peso de ser el elegido y antes de los once… bueno, estaba los Dursley._

Hermione y Ron parecían mantener un enfrentamiento visual por lo que el moreno tuvo que volver a repetir la pregunta. La muchacha pareció desconcertada al principio para luego recordar el bolso de cuentas que sostenía entre las manos.

- El otro día mientras hacía limpieza encontré esto – dijo sacando un puñado de papeles y frascos con contenidos de diversos colores –. Después de todo lo que ha pasado se me habían olvidado por completo.

Los pequeños botes con el tapón de corcho en la boquilla rodaron sobre la colcha de la cama de Harry.

- ¿Qué son? – Ron se sentó y se alongó para poder observar mejor los líquidos.

- Son restos de pociones, ya sabéis, guardaba un poco de todo lo que hacíamos por si nos hacía falta más adelante.

El pelirrojo estiró el brazo para poder coger un par de botes y los observó a contra luz. Abundaban las tonalidades doradas y turquesas.

- Ten cuidado, Ronald. No son juguetes.

- Ya sé que no son juguetes, Hermione – dijo mientras lanzaba uno de ellos al aire y lo cogía con la otra mano, provocándola –. Y ¿quieres dejar de llamarme así? Me recuerdas a mi madre – en el momento exacto que la última palabra se le escapó de la boca se arrepintió.

Harry levantó la cabeza de golpe de los papeles. Los había estado revisando, en su mayoría eran anotaciones sueltas sobre lugares en los que podría haber horrocruxes o sitios que habían visitado, como el valle de Godric. Los estrujó un poco entre las manos, doblándoles las puntas. No se le ocurría nada para evitar aquella discusión. Cogió uno de los botes que había sobre la colcha, quizá si se lo tomaba conseguía distraerles.

- ¿Te recuerdo a tu madre? – dijo Hermione poniéndose de pie – ¿Por qué no a Ginny? Ella también te llama así.

- Porque Ginny es mi hermana y yo… no te veo como una hermana – Ron probó suerte. Había intentado enmendar su error pero por la cara de Hermione parecía que no había funcionado.

- ¡Genial! Y ¿cómo me ves, Ronald? ¿Cómo a una prima lejana? ¿Cómo a la tía Muriel? – Este último comentario hizo reír a Harry y Ron no pudo evitar sonreír. Hermione se giró para mirar al moreno y resoplar.

- Creo que voy al baño – dijo Harry recogiendo los papeles y metiéndose los botes en los bolsillos del pantalón. Cuando pasó en medio de ellos le tendió la mano a Ron para que le diera los dos que aún sostenía. Sería mejor que se los llevase consigo no fuesen a tener una desgracia.

- O mejor aún, ¿te recuerdo a Lavender? – volvió al ataque cundo Harry cerró la puerta al salir.

- ¿A Lavender? – preguntó el pelirrojo con cara de disgusto – Claro que no – escupió las palabras como si la sola idea fuese repugnante.

- ¿Por qué te extrañas tanto? Con ella también te ibas besuqueando por ahí – a Ron se le comenzaban a encender las orejas –. ¿Te recordaba Lavender también a tu madre? – Ron abrió los ojos de par en par, no podía estar hablando en serio –. Deberías pensar en tratártelo, Ronald.

- ¡Por Merlín, Hermione! ¿Estás escuchado lo que dices? ¿Cómo me iba a recordar a mi madre? Eso es asqueroso.

La habitación parecía encogerse y expandirse. La ventana estaba abierta pero no corría nada de aire y un sudor frío le recorría la pecosa espalda. Intentó sacarse las imágenes desagradables que se habían formado en su cabeza: Hermione transformada en la señora Weasley dejando caer los colmillos de basilisco al suelo y lanzándose hacia él, Hermione con la voz chillona de Lavender llamándole Ro-Ro y con el pelo rubio que a medida que se acercaba se iba pareciendo peligrosamente a su progenitora… negó con la cabeza. Se estaba mareando.

- Y ¿a mí si me ves como a una madre? – preguntó un poco más calmada. La cosa estaba desvariando un poco pero no iba a aflojar hasta oír lo que quería.

- ¡Por Merlín! Claro que no – Ron se pasó las manos por el pelo.

- Y ¿cómo me ves entonces? ¿Cómo a una amiga? – se le había pasado el repentino enfado. Sabía lo que Ron había querido decir desde un principio pero la situación en la que estaban ambos, a la deriva en "algo más que amigos", la estaba sacando de sus casillas. Llevaba varios días dándole vueltas a lo mismo y no sabía cómo abordar el tema. No sabía cómo hablar con él de esas cosas.

- Sí – Ron se sintió aliviado, aquella respuesta se la sabía –, supongo… no lo sé – añadió ante la forma en que la muchacha lo miraba.

- ¿Ahora ni siquiera sabes si somos amigos? – El enfado volvía a borbotear en el interior de los ojos marrones –. ¿Sabes qué, Ronald? Déjalo. Tienes la misma sensibilidad que una cucharita de té – añadió con la mano en el pomo de la puerta.

- Hermione, espera – le puso una mano en el hombro.

- ¿Qué? – le preguntó girándose. Él se apartó ligeramente de ella.

- ¿Qué tengo que decir para que se te pase el enfado? – preguntó dudoso.

Hermione abrió la boca para reprocharle pero se contuvo en el último momento. Era mejor no desviar la discusión.

- Quiero que me digas la verdad, ¿Cómo me ves?

- Como algo más que una amiga – le respondió con las orejas totalmente coloradas.

- ¿Cuánto más? – le preguntó ella sonriendo.

Ron se dejó caer en la cama de Harry, algo más relajado.

- Bastante más – aquello era jugar sobre seguro.

- ¿Acercándose a novia? – se aventuró Hermione después de algunos segundos en los que ambos se mantuvieron en silencio. No se atrevió a mirarlo y su cara comenzó a tomar el tono anaranjado del escudo de los Chudley Cannons.

Ron se sorprendió por la pregunta. La miró fijamente, taladrándola. Se estaba poniendo nerviosa e incómoda. Y se reprendió por estar disfrutando ligeramente de la situación. Echó un vistazo a su dormitorio, a las cortinas que ondeaban con el aire del verano, al armario empotrado que compartía con Harry, a la cama sin hacer…

- Creía que estaba claro – sonrió volviéndose a levantar.

- ¿Sí? – preguntó Hermione sin saber si sonreír o continuar gritándole. Si hubiese estado tan claro ahora no estarían discutiendo.

- Si – le respondió Ron acercándose.

Unos golpes sonaron a sus espaldas. Hermione pegó un brinco y se despegó de la puerta.

- ¿Habéis terminado? – preguntó Harry desde el otro lado – No puedo ir andando por ahí con los bolsillos lleno de pociones. Es peligroso – comentó entrando –. ¿Qué vamos a hacer con ellas? – dijo sacándolas de los bolsillos del pantalón.


End file.
